Rumors Spread, Promises Made
by Red Pen Ninja
Summary: One-shot. Aragorn comes to Rivendell, Arwen makes a move, and the fodder that the rumor mill of Imladris has been grinding out catches Lord Elrond's attention...


**Here's what happens when I think about Aragorn for hours on end. Somehow, Arwen slipped her way into my head, followed by Lord Elrond. Together, they made this. **

**My information concerning how Aragorn and Arwen met is from "The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen". It says that after they first meet, they aren't reunited until 30 years later in Lorien, but I stuck this in anyway. I mean, meeting once and not seeing each other for 30 years and then deciding to get married? Yeah, okay.**

Rumors Spread, Promises Made

21 year old Aragorn reclined back against the soft, worn bark of an old oak tree and stretched out his long legs, closing his eyes and basking in the warm Imladris sun. By the Valar, he had missed this place. He had been away for one long, harsh year, out patrolling the wilds and becoming the Chieftain of the Rangers, something that he still wasn't completely used to yet. It all seemed so surreal to him, that someday (overlooking any horrible tragedies) he would be King of Gondor and that at the mere age of 21 he was in charge of the entire band of remaining Dunedain.

Still, at least here he didn't have to worry about it for a while. Elrond had welcomed him back with open arms and, while he had pressed for quite some time about the Rangers and his leadership, he didn't pester Aragorn about becoming King like some of the Rangers he had met did. Elladan and Elrohir had been excited to see him again too, promising sparring sessions and hunting trips.

All that was good and much-needed, of course, but he still hadn't seen _her_ yet. He had only met her last year, right as he was planning to depart from Imladris, but of course he had no time to stop and stare. Now that he was back for a short reprieve, he had made it his personal mission to find her and make her his. If she would have him, of course.

What he had already figured out was from Glorfindel. Apparently the maiden he had mistaken for Tinuviel was Arwen Undomiel, the daughter of Lord Elrond himself. When he had seen her that first day, she was returning from Lorien, where she had been living up until now.

Which, looking back, was just Aragorn's luck. A beautiful elf-maiden that he had fallen in love with had been out of his life until the day he was destined to leave Rivendell and take up his mantle as the Chieftain and future King. And now that he was back, Arwen was nowhere to be found. He had spent the entire two days he had been here snooping around, unseen and stealthy like the Rangers had taught him, and his searches had yielded nothing but dead ends so far. Arwen always seemed to be one step in front of him.

So, after an extremely late breakfast with the twins (who slept as late as he did), he had decided to take a break from his search and enjoy Rivendell's beauty. As a child, he would often play in this glen with his brothers, running around and splashing in the nearby stream, dancing under the waterfall that plummeted gently next to him. It was good to take a break from his frantic searching and relax in the paradise that had once been his home and his playground.

He heaved a contented sigh, his eyelids fluttering shut, eased into relaxation from the song of the river. He was so relaxed, in fact, that he didn't hear the soft footfalls against the long grass or the whisper of a knife being slipped out of its sheath. It wasn't until the knife was pressed up against his neck and the owner of the footsteps was sitting on his legs that his eyes flew open and widened in shock.

"The Chieftain of the Rangers caught off of his guard? I'm surprised, Estel," Arwen's words were taunting, but her smile was genuine and her eyes were shining with something Aragorn didn't recognize.

He was fumbling around for the right words to say to this goddess that had magically appeared in his lap, but they didn't come. Lucky for him they didn't have to, for Arwen continued to speak.

"You have been gone for a year, and it has indeed been one long year," she mused, her eyes suddenly saddening and her smile dropping to a straight, serious face. Even the dull-pointed dagger was dropped from his neck as she spoke. "I missed you. Can I tell you something, Estel?"

She could tell him anything she wanted to and he would listen. Anything. Just to hear that sweet, melodious voice. How he loved her! It was ridiculous to him that after meeting this Elf once he had fallen completely in love with her. They had never even spoken until now! But he just wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek and convey all of his need for her.

Eru help him, he _was_ stroking her cheek! When had that happened? He cleared his throat and dropped his hand, "Anything."

His heart leaped to his throat in surprise when Arwen took his hand again, squeezing his large, callused one with her own dainty, soft hand. "I know we have only met once, and we have barely spoken."

"Not at all, actually," he put in, feeling the tiniest bit braver as she held his hand. This brought a laugh from her and he laughed too, his heart warming with the simple connection.

"Even so," she continued. "I feel like I have known you forever. When I first saw you, I felt something I had never felt before…"

Aragorn put a finger on her lips and smiled at her, his grey eyes staring deep into hers. "I know what you mean, my love. I have loved you since I saw you on that first day."

With a cry of delight, Arwen threw her arms around Aragorn's neck and he leaned in, kissing her passionately and holding onto her, never wanting to let go and leave the glen. He just wanted to stay here with her forever, kissing her and telling her again and again how much he loved her.

They bathed in the stream and danced under the falls, they watched the sun set and counted the stars as they appeared in the sky. They told tales and snuggled close at the trunk of the tree until the moon rose high in the sky. Together, they crept back to their rooms with the promise that they would meet again tomorrow.

* * *

Aragorn sauntered down the corridor to the dining hall, humming a jovial tune to himself and not caring at all that he had been woken up much earlier than he intended. In fact, he wasn't tired at all.

Elladan met him in the hall and returned the stupid grin that had been plastered on Aragorn's face all morning long, "You seem happy, Estel. Why would that be?"

His brother fell into step next to him as they continued to the hall, "No reason."

Elladan eyed him up and down, his brow raising and his eyes interrogating the Chieftain before he shook his head and gave up. "You're a mystery to me sometimes, little brother. But, just so you know, I have heard about what happened yesterday."

Aragorn froze. There was no way he could have heard. There was nobody around when he and Arwen were together. Of course, it wasn't so bad that Elladan knew, but he and Arwen had agreed that until they were ready to tell everyone about their love, they would keep it a secret.

"H…how did you find out?" And now he was stuttering. Rangers don't stutter, especially not the future King.

Elladan flashed him a smirk, "Most of Imladris knows. I personally heard it from Erestor, who was told by Glorfindel, who heard it from Gilthalion, a member of his patrol, who heard it from Figwit, who was walking by the glen and saw it all happen."

Aragorn's legs buckled. If Elladan was correct, that meant a few very important members of Imladris knew about him and Arwen, and that it could quite easily get back to Lord Elrond. He didn't want to seem disrespectful to his foster father, and he wanted to be the one to tell Elrond, instead of hiding and having him hear it from someone around him. Now that the secret was out, it could have gotten back to the Lord of Imladris already.

"Do you know anyone else who knows?" He dreaded the answer.

Elladan thought for a moment before rattling off a few more names of various advisors, guards, and kitchen staff. For a brief moment, Aragorn was certain that Elrond didn't know yet and he was about to set off to find Arwen and speak with him before he found out on his own.

But then Glorfindel showed up, wearing a grim expression and beckoning Aragorn closer, "Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his study."

Aragorn turned to Elladan for help, but he simply shrugged and mouthed an apology before waving Aragorn off and condemning him to walk alone to his father's office and his imminent doom.

* * *

Arwen was already sitting in Elrond's study when Glorfindel led Aragorn in. After nodding to his Lord, Glorfindel shut the door behind him, leaving Aragorn to awkwardly cross the room and take a seat next to Arwen in front of the desk.

Elrond stood from his chair, his grey eyes flickering between the both of them and his chiseled features seeming stern and ice-cold. Aragorn looked to Arwen for encouragement, but she was as frozen and worried as he was.

Elrond finally spoke, his voice level and calm, "Are the rumors true?"

Aragorn cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together before sitting up straighter and answering, "Yes, they are."

Elrond sighed and dropped his eyes from the pair, shaking his head slightly.

"I do love him, Ada," Arwen spoke up. "And I will stay by his side for the rest of my life."

To both of their surprise, Elrond smiled, "I know. But that is what worries me. I have nothing against your love, you must understand that. Truly, though, this will end sadly. Estel, you will be travelling constantly. The Valar only know when you will meet next. And Arwen, if you will stay together, the choice you must make will be distressing."

"I have thought about this," Aragorn assured his adoptive father. "I know I will be gone, but Arwen will never leave my thoughts."

"Nor he mine," Arwen agreed, reaching out and taking Aragorn's hand. "And if mortality is what it takes to be with him, so be it."

Elrond was silent for a moment before his fair features once again were broken by a supportive, wise smile, "Then I cannot stop love. But, Estel, know this. I will not consent to marriage until you are King."

Aragorn couldn't fight the broad grin that grew and overtook his face. He rose to his feet and embraced Elrond, whispering thanks into his ear and telling him he loved him. Elrond smiled again, a sad, loving smile, and wrapped his arms around his foster son.

"Now, go on, Estel, I have nothing more to say," Elrond assured him when they broke apart.

After murmuring another gleeful thanks, he took Arwen's hand and led her out of the library and back to their glen. Every day until Aragorn left they spent in the glen, laughing and talking, kissing and playing in the waterfall. They watched the stars and took long walks at night through Imladris, laughing privately about the rumors they were probably starting.

And when Aragorn finally left again to resume his duties as Chieftain, he left Arwen with a promise. A promise of love, of hope, and that they would meet again. A promise that even though she was out of sight, she was always in his mind. A promise that would be butchered many times by the rumor mill before Aragorn returned to see his Arwen, his love, his Evenstar.

**Yup, that's that. Didst thou liketh it? I'm still having a little trouble writing Elrond, so if I can get a little feedback for him that'd be great :D Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter of Arnor High!**


End file.
